Die Regel der Zwei
Darth Bane – Die Regel der Zwei ist der Nachfolger des Romans Schöpfer der Dunkelheit und handelt von den Abenteuern, die Darth Bane und seine neue Schülerin Zannah erleben. Inhaltsangabe des Verlags Kein anderer Sith-Lord ist jemals so tief in die alten, längst vergessenen Geheimnisse seines Ordens eingetaucht wie Darth Bane, der Schöpfer der Dunkelheit. Und er hat nicht nur den Jedi-Rittern eine schwere Niederlage bereitet, sondern dabei auch seinen eigenen Orden praktisch ausgelöscht. Doch nun will er ihn aus der Asche neu entstehen lassen – und nur ein einziger Jedi-Padawan ahnt etwas von dem Verhängnis, das sich über der Galaxis zusammenbraut ... Handlung Auf Ruusan Die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit ist zerstört und Darth Bane hat eine Schülerin, Zannah, gefunden. Ein Junge im Teenageralter, Darovit, hat als einer von wenigen die Gedankenbombe überlebt. Als Jedi und Sith gescheitert sind, begibt er sich in die Höhlen, wo die Gedankenbombe explodiert ist. In der Kammer, in der die Bombe detoniert ist, findet er Grauenvolles: Eine große ätherische Kugel, in der die Seelen der gestorbenen Jedi und Sith für immer gefangen sind. Währenddessen sind Bane und Zannah auf dem Weg ins zerstörte Lager der Sith. Dort angekommen treffen sie auf eine Gruppe Söldner, die ehemals im Dienste der Bruderschaft standen. Bane streckt vier von den sechs nieder, um die Jedi blind zu machen für das, was wirklich vorgeht. Er erklärt Zannah, dass Gerüchte auftauchen werden, von denen die Jedi nicht wissen können, ob sie glaubhaft sind, da die Jedi den Berichten von Deserteuren nicht glauben können. Im Lager findet er eine Notiz von Qordis, dem Leiter der ehemaligen Sith-Akademie auf Korriban. Die Notiz beinhaltet den Standort des Holocrons von Freedon Nadd. Bane, der von durch die Gedankenbombe verursachten Illusionen Lord Kaans geplagt wird, beschließt, sich zu versichern, dass die Bruderschaft der Dunkelheit wirklich komplett zerstört ist und macht sich mit seiner Schülerin auf den Weg zu den Höhlen. Dort findet er, wie Darovit zuvor, die Kugel, die all die Seelen gefangen hält. Darovit, der durch das Labyrinth aus Tunneln läuft, hört die Stimme seiner Cousine Rain, die jetzige Schülerin Banes, und folgt der Stimme. In dem großem Raum mit den Überbleibseln der Gedankenbombe findet er Darth Bane und seine Schülerin, die seine Hand mit der Macht wegsprengt, um ihn vor Darth Bane zu schützen, da dieser ihn getötet hätte. Er wird allein in der Kammer zurückgelassen, um später von Bouncern, heimische Kreaturen von Ruusan, gerettet zu werden. Darovit beschließt, ein einsames Leben unter den Bouncern auf Ruusan zu führen. Darth Bane und Zannah machen sich unterdessen auf den Weg, den Planeten zu verlassen. Bane erteilt seiner Schülerin den Auftrag, es selbstständig innerhalb von zehn Tagen zu einem Planeten Namens Onderon zu schaffen, wo sie sich wieder treffen würden. Bane selbst sucht das von Qordis genannte Holocron auf Dxun zu suchen, und lässt Zannah allein auf Ruusan zurück. Johun Othone Zur gleichen Zeit will sich der Padawan Johun Othone, ehemaliger Schüler von Hoth, auf den Weg nach Ruusan machen, jedoch verbietet Valenthyne Farfalla, der neue Anführer der Armee des Lichts und guter Freund Hoths, dass ein Jedi den Planeten betritt, da niemand die Auswirkungen der Gedankenbombe kennt. Jedoch widersetzt sich Johun dem Befehl und fliegt zusammen mit Irtanna, einer Kriegerin der Armee des Lichts, und Bordon mit seinen Söhnen, Einheimische des Planeten, zurück auf den Planeten um nach Überlebenden zu suchen, indem er sie durch einen Geistestrick mit der Macht überzeugt, es wäre besser, wenn ein Jedi mitkommen würde. Auf dem Planeten angekommen findet der Rettungstrupp die Überlebenden von Darth Banes Angriff auf das Sith-Lager. Johun entscheidet, nachdem er ihre Geschichte gehört hat, dass Farfalla diese hören sollte, und lässt sich von einem weiteren Trupp abholen. Er erklärt Farfalla die Umstände und lässt die vom Tod ihrer Freunde geschockten Überlebenden aussagen, jedoch glaubt ihnen Farfalla nicht und tappt so in die Falle von Darth Bane. Kurz darauf wird Johun zum Jedi-Ritter ernannt und zum persönlichen Leibwächter des obersten Kanzlers Tarsus Valorum. Holocron auf Dxun Auf seinem Weg nach Dxun treten Darth Bane immer wieder die Geister von Qordis und Kaan vor Augen. In seiner Rage erzeugt dieser eine Detonation in der Macht, welche das Raumschiff des neuen Sith-Lords schwer beschädigt. Manövrierunfähig stürzt es auf den bewaldeten Planeten Dxun. Darth Bane überlebt den Absturz nur dank seiner festen Verbindung zur Macht, trägt aber zahlreiche Verletzungen davon. Die Geister von Kaan und Quordis verfolgen ihn auf seinem Weg zu Freedon Nadds Holocron und lachen ihn aus, er würde für immer auf dem Planeten festsitzen. Auf der Suche nach dem Holocron stößt er auf eine, in einem unterirdischen Labyrinth, verborgene Kammer, in der sich das Holocron befindet. Beim Versuch einer Bergung wird Bane jedoch von Orbalisken angegriffen. Zwei verschmelzen mit seinem Körper und erzeugen einen für Waffen undurchdringlichen Panzer. Die Orbalisken stärken Banes Machtsensitivität, verursachen jedoch dauerhafte Schmerzen. Trotz allem gelingt es ihm, das Holocron zu ergattern. Die Atmosphäre des Mondes Dxun schneidet gerade in diesem Augenblick die Atmosphäre von Onderon, sodass es Bane mithilfe eines Drexls, das er durch die Macht manipulierte, gelang zum Planeten Onderon zu fliegen. Zannahs Weg nach Onderon Zannah, allein gelassen von ihrem Meister, schafft es durch List an Bord der Star-Wake, dem Schiff, mit dem Johun Othone zum Planeten geflogen ist. Dabei erzählt sie Irtanna, Bordon und seine Söhne Tallo und Wend, dass sie unbedingt nach Onderon muss. Später, kurz bevor Irtanna das Schiff wieder in den Orbit bringen will, wird Zannah dabei beobachtet, wie sie einen Blaster stiehlt und sie erschießt daraufhin die gesamte Besatzung des Raumschiffes. Nun begab sich die Sith zu den Koordinaten von Onderon. Auf Onderon angekommen, trifft sie rechtzeitig auf ihren Meister. Inhalt Covergalerie Datei:Darth Bane 2.jpg|Amerikanisches Cover Datei:Die Regel der Zwei.jpg|Deutsches Cover Trivia *Obwohl Banes Lichtschwert sowohl in Die Regel der Zwei, als auch in Schöpfer der Dunkelheit als typisches Form II-Lichtschwert beschrieben wird, also als ein Lichtschwert mit gebogenem Griff, benutzt Bane auf dem Cover ein gewöhnliches Lichtschwert mit geradem Griff. *Im Buch wird erwähnt, dass schon die ersten Jedi und Sith, welche 25000 VSY lebten, Lichtschwerter hatten, was jedoch nicht stimmt, da die ersten Lichtschwerter erst um 15.500 VSY gebaut wurden. *Banes und Zannahs Lichtschwerter weisen auf dem Cover Ähnlichkeiten mit denen von Palpatine und Darth Maul auf. Weblinks *[http://www.randomhouse.de/book/edition.jsp?edi=277576 Die Regel der Zwei] auf Blanvalet.de Kategorie:Romane Kategorie:Darth Bane en:Darth Bane: Rule of Two es:Darth Bane: Rule of Two fi:Darth Bane: Rule of Two hu:Darth Bane: A kettő szabálya it:Darth Bane: Rule of Two pl:Darth Bane: Zasada dwóch pt:Darth Bane: Rule of Two ru:Дарт Бэйн: Правило двух sr:Darth Bane: Rule of Two Kategorie:Legends-Quellen